The Hardboiled Avenger
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: Going after the Remaining Gaia Memory Dealers the Two in One Kamen Rider W finds himself in the United States in the city of New York. However upon arrival he soon finds out that not only will he have to deal with Dopants but many other new and powerful foes. And to deal with both the two in one Kamen Rider will soon find themselves joining up with some of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.


New York City…also known as the Big Apple. Perhaps one of the most populous cities in the United States. The Lady Liberty Statue stands proudly over on Liberty isle watching the city as life in the city goes on. People walk through the streets heading to work, or just going on a regular walk. People talk to themselves, or friends or family. Cars drive by on the busy streets. Everyone is going about their usual business on a regular morning in New York City.

However just recently in one part of the city a new building has just been constructed and a new business has opened up. Called Narumi Detective Agency, inside the building sitting on a brown office chair a young man with brown hair wearing a late 1930's style black fedora hat, and a grey waistcoat sits on his chair and stairs at the ceiling. This man's name was…Shotaro Hidari. To himself he was a Hard-boiled Detective…but he was also a Kamen Rider…but to be more precise the left side half of the two in one Kamen Rider…Kamen Rider Double.

After having dealt with The Museum Organization back in Futo City and his partner Philip returning to his side after a year. The two had been able to locate the remaining Gaia Memory dealers in the US and decided to head there and set up a second agency there as well to help deal with the dealers and any Dopant crimes that will occur. It had been couple months since they had arrived in New York City having to stay in an Apartment the two had rented until their building was constructed and they had learned out some stuff during their stay in the US. Like Japan the US had many heroes protecting the lives of the innocents from the likes of those who have evil in their hearts. However in Japan where all of the heroes were known as Kamen Riders but with different names all of the Heroes in the US did not stick to one particular name and all went by many different names.

The only one that the detectives had learned about so far in their stay was one known as Iron Man who was well known as Tony Stark a billionaire who owned a company called Stark Industries which created many types of advanced weapons and other items. During their stay watching the news when they could they learned of many other heroes all over the US such as the Fantastic Four, or the X-Men and many others. Deciding to do a little studying up on these Heroes as well as the many Villains in the US Shotaro had Philip do these researches in the Gaia Library which helped them learn a lot about the many heroes and villains. While the two were there mostly to deal with the Gaia Memory Dealers and Dopants they still were detectives, as well as a Kamen Rider who protected the innocent from evil and as such should they need to engage one of these villains it would be better to know who they would be dealing with, as well as know what that person's powers were to know what to expect.

After their building was completed the two moved all of their stuff into the building and also bought the right furniture and soon the building as well as the inside was the exact copy of what they would see back in their regular building back in Futo. Shotaro and Philip would then secretly build their hidden area where they were able to store their RevolGarry which also contained their HardBoiler, HardTurbuler, and HardSplasher vehicles for land, air, and sea transportation. Soon the building looked exactly the same as their regular and it almost looked like they had never left Futo…mind for the fact that the scenery outside was more different.

"_Ah New York City…Also known as the Big Apple. Where crime never rest. An excellent city for a Hard-boiled Detective like me." _Shotaro thought to himself

As Shotaro turned the TV on and put his hat over his face and feet on the desk to take a little nap until something happened…he got it.

"We now go live to Helen Lilly with a special news update on a break in at the Aaron's Jewelry Store Helen." A male News Reporter says

"Thanks Tom I'm standing outside Aaron's Jewelry store where right now the villain known as Whiplash is attempting to rob the store, all civilians have been evacuated and police have arrived on the scene but it seems that Whiplash is holding the store manager hostage right now. And to complicate things more it seems that the hero Iron Man is busy dealing with a HYDRA attack on the United Nations Headquarters. Other heroes of New York City are also preoccupied at the moment with other dangerous villains as well. It seems that the police will be on their own for this situation."

"Ah so crime never does rest in this city. Well then…guess it's time already we made ourselves known. Philip!" Shotaro yells

From their hidden part of their building Philip the right half of Kamen Rider Double who is reading a book hears Shotaro's yell and just then around his waist the Double Driver forms.

"Ah Shotaro that time already is it." Philip says

"Well then time for New York to meet a Kamen Rider." Philip says.

Philip then takes out from his pocket the Cyclone Gaia Memory and presses it.

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

Back in the office Shotaro stands up and pulls out his Gaia Memory.

"_**JOKER!"**_

"_**HENSHIN!" **_

Philip inserts his Gaia Memory first which disappears and then reappears in Shotaro's Driver as he pushes it down and then places his Gaia Memory into the Double Driver and down on both sides of his Driver.

"_**CYCLONE! JOKER!" **_

…

_At the Jewelry Store…_

The villain known as Whiplash who was known for her skills with a whiplash stares out of the windows at the army of cops amassing outside the building.

"Crap so much for a clean getaway." She said to herself

On the ground next to her lay the store manager who was tied up with the end of her whip around his neck.

"Luckily I got you in here so those cops won't try anything." Whiplash says to the store manager as he quivered in fear with a white cloth tied around his mouth

"Good thing Iron Man and the other heroes are busy otherwise I'd be done for probably right about now." Whiplash said to herself

"_**They may not be here but I am."**_ A voice called out from behind her.

Whiplash turned around quickly but is met with a kick to the chest that sends her flying out the door into the street as the Police point their guns at her. Whiplash recovers and ignoring the cops looks back inside the store to find out who kicked her. She gets her answer as a figure walks out of the store, the police and news crews as well as surrounding spectators get a view of the figure who walks out into the street. The figure is covered from head to toe in some kind of armor. His left is covered in all black, his right side all green, on his back floated a long silver scarf, his eyes red and on his head is the shape of a W.

"Tommy you getting this?" the female news reporter asked her cameraman from behind some police cars.

"This just in it seems that a new figure has exited the store just after the villain Whiplash was sent flying outside the door. Who this new figure is we do not know yet. Whether he has good intentions or bad ones we are about to find out."

Whiplash gets up from the concrete staring with anger at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Whiplash asks

"_**Me? Huh I am…No…WE are…the Two in One…Kamen Rider Double."**_

"K-Kamen Rider?" Whiplash says

Double then stands sideways and flicks his left hand and points it outward.

"_**Now, count up your sins!" Double says **_

"So you suppose to be a new wannabe hero? Well then let's see what you got!" Whiplash says as she flings her whip at this Kamen Rider Double who jump rolls to his left side.

Double gets up and charges forward as Whiplash swings her Whip again from the side to which Double ducks under as he continues to charge forward. Once close enough Double jumps up into the air and kicks her in the chest with his right foot making her stumble back a bit. As he lands on the ground again Whiplash swings her whip again to which Double dodges once again and punches her in the chest with his left arm sending her flying to the ground.

"_**Oi Shotaro how about we finish this already." Philip says **_

"_**Oh come on now Philip! We just started." Shotaro says **_

"_**Man you sure do know how to ruin our entrances. This is just like the time we helped Decade out against that Shadow Moon fella." Shotaro says**_

Double takes out the Joker Memory and places it on his right side into a slot and presses against it.

"_**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Double holds out his hands to his sight as a strong gust of wind begins lifting him up into the air, he points his feet at Whiplash as she stares in confusion on what is going on.

"_**JOKER EXTREME!" Double yells out**_

Double flies at Whiplash and splits down the middle and hits Whiplash causing an explosion and sending Whiplash flying and hitting the ground hard. Whiplash attempts to get up but falls back down weakened from the hit and then passes out. With Whiplash dealt with Double begins to walk away as Police move in and secure Whiplash as news reporters begin running towards Double just as he gets onto his HardBoiler which was parked nearby.

"Excuse me! Excuse me exactly who are you?" A female reporter asks

"_**Like I said the names Kamen Rider Double."**_

"You took down Whiplash very easily Double do you have experience of some sorts?" a male reporter asks

"_**As a matter of fact I do. I've fought some powerful enemies of my own back from where I've come from…Japan. Where many other Kamen Riders like myself fight for justice." Double says **_

"Wait so you're from Japan. And there are others just like you?"

"_**Shotaro…" Philip says **_

"_**Oi oi Philip. Alright." Shotaro says **_

Double starts up the HardBoiler and then drives off with photographers still taking pictures as he drives off as news reporters turn back to their cameraman.

"You just saw firsthand people a new hero has just emerged going by the name Kamen Rider Double. A Hero that comes from Japan and where other heroes known as Kamen Riders fight as well. What are these Kamen Riders? More to come." A female reporter says

…

"_**Well now that was easy." Shotaro says **_

"_**Easy now Shotaro don't forget that there are a lot more villains out there. Some more powerful than others." Philip says **_

"_**Yeah I know Philip. But you said so yourself didn't you? You said that the majority of the villains were already locked up in different prisons maintained by those SHIELD fellas. We don't have a lot to worry about. Now we can get back to dealing with the Dopants and Gaia Memory Dealers." Shotaro says **_

"_**Not all of them Shotaro. There are still some who are still on the loose right now. And you can bet that after what we just did I have a feeling that SHIELD might soon be taking a personal interest in us like all the other heroes." Philip says **_

"_**Huh well I am…Hard-boiled. We can help at the most deal with the ones still on the loose and then we can get back to dealing with Dopants and the Gaia Memory dealers." Shotaro says **_

As Double continues driving back to the building…

_SHIELD Helicarrier…_

On the Television screen the agents of SHIELD as well as the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury watches the clips of the Kamen Rider in action as well as the short interview of who he was.

"Kamen Riders? Ever heard of them sir?" the 2nd in Command of SHIELD Maria Hill said

"No I haven't…but they do sound interesting. Still for now let's focus more on this Kamen Rider Double at the moment. We need to find out what we can about him. At the same time let's also try to find out a little bit about these…Kamen Riders." Nick Fury says

…

_Stark's Tower…_

Much like many others the billionaire Tony Stark also known as the Armored Hero Iron Man watches the news reports of the Kamen Rider in action.

"Looks like we have a new player out there now." Tony says to his assistant Pepper

"It does seem that way sir. And I have a feeling that we may be encountering him in the future." Pepper says

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir?" the computer system known as JARVIS asks

"Mind doing a little lookup of these Kamen Riders? Videos, news articles, anything you can get." Tony says

"Affirmative sir." JARVIS says

Just then on Tony's screen he soon start seeing news articles from Japan talking about these Kamen Rider heroes. Each Kamen Rider looking different from another and going by a different name but all beginning with the name Kamen Rider. JARVIS then begins showing video clips from the internet about the many different Kamen Riders. All facing strange men in black clothing or some kind of monsters or creatures of some sort.

One thing was for certain both heroes and villains were going to be on the lookout for this Kamen Rider Double as no one knew what he was capable of so far.

…

_The Following Week…_

So far no Dopants or Gaia Memory dealers had made themselves known yet. Shotaro thought mostly because of the News Broadcast that they had been warned now that the Kamen Rider was now in the US and after them. Also so far no other villain attacks have also happened as well. To put it simple it was a quiet week for the two in one Kamen Rider. During their time they were able to make a website to publicize their business without Akiko there to ruin everything as Shotaro said.

Meanwhile both SHIELD and Tony Stark aka Iron Man had learned a bit about these Kamen Riders from Japan but wanted to see firsthand what this Kamen Rider was capable off due to being in the US.

…

_Meanwhile at the First American International Bank…_

The villain known as Blizzard ran out of the store holding a large sack of cash in his hands. Blizzard looked down the street as police cars came roaring his way with their sirens going off. Blizzard held out his hand and fired a shot of blast of ice at the cars impacting them and freezing them in their tracks.

"Hah! To easy." Blizzard said as he was about to walk off when all of a sudden a motorcycle stops in front of him.

Blizzard looks as before him stands Kamen Rider Double. Blizzard like many others had heard about this new Hero in the city and had hoped to not encounter him as he did not yet know what this Kamen Rider was capable off.

"_**Sorry Blizzard but it looks like you're going to have to freeze right there." Shotaro says **_

"_**Really now Shotaro?" Philip says **_

"_**Oh come on now Philip just having a little fun." Shotaro says **_

"So you're that Kamen Rider Double huh…you don't look so tough." Blizzard says as he drops his bags of cash

Double then stands sideways and flicks his left hand and points it outward.

"_**Now, count up your sins!" Double says **_

Blizzard quickly fires a blast of ice at Double who dodges the shot jumping to his right.

"_**Shotaro remember his powers are Cryokinesis." Philip says **_

"_**Well then what other way to fight ice…then with fire." Shotaro says **_

Double then pulls out his Heat and Trigger Memories confusing Blizzard as to why Double just pulled out two flash drives.

"What are you going to beat me with flash drives? Hah is that all you got!" Blizzard says

"_**Huh that's what you think" Double says **_

"_**HEAT!"**_

_**TRIGGER!" **_

Removing the Cyclone and Joker memories from the Double Driver Double then places the two new Memories into the Driver.

"_**HEAT!"**_

"_**TRIGGER!"**_

Just then before Blizzard's eyes Double's right side changes color to red while his left side changes to blue.

"What the?" Blizzard says

Just then Double pulls up a gun and fires at Blizzard with Blizzard barely managing to dodge the shot.

"Shoot at me will you! You really think a gun's going to beat me!" Blizzard says as he puts his hands together and fires a blast of ice at Double.

"_**Maybe not a regular gun…but how about one that shoots hot fire." Double says **_

Double then begins firing his Trigger Magnum at Blizzard which easily begins to push back the ice blast and soon hits Blizzard sending him flying. Blizzard gets up and stares at the Kamen Rider

"Is that all you got!" Blizzard yells

"_**I'm just getting warmed up." Double says **_

Double then takes out his Heat Gaia Memory and inserts it into his Trigger Magnum.

"_**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **_

"_**TRIGGER EXPLOSION!" Double yells **_

A stream of fire flies at Blizzard hitting right in front of him exploding on impact and sending Blizzard flying into the air and crashing into a wall.

With Blizzard out Double then heads over to unfreeze the frozen policemen.

…

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

"And once again the new Hero known as Kamen Rider Double saves the day again after an attempt by the villain known as Blizzard tried to rob the First American International Bank…"

"Hm so it seems there is more to this Kamen Rider Double than meets the eye. He may have more tricks up his sleeve. Let's see what else he can do." Nick Fury says watching the news broadcast.

…

_Two Days Later…_

Shotaro was driving through the streets of New York on his HardBoiler and comes to a stoplight. Things so far had been difficult trying to find the Gaia Memory dealers and so far no Dopant activity had been detected yet.

"_Hm it seems that the Gaia Memory Dealers may have gone into hiding for now. Still a hard-boiled detective like me knows that they will not stay hidden for long. Sooner or later they will have to come out of hiding if they plan on continuing their business." _Shotaro thought to himself

As the red light turns green a car comes flying out of nowhere and crashes onto the street skidding to the stop causing people in the area to begin running in fear.

"Nani? (What)"Shotaro says

Shotaro looks down the street as he sees people running in fear as he then sees and notices a group of villains that Philip had learned about just yesterday. The group known as the Serpent Society.

"(sigh) this city never does rest no matter what doesn't it. Either way I need to stop these guys from making this city cry." Shotaro says as drives the HardBoiler into a nearby alleyway and steps off pulling out his Double Driver.

"Philip!" Shotaro says attaching the Driver to his waist

_Back at the Detective Agency…_

Philip is writing down on the board about…New York Pizza? When the Double Driver appears around his waist.

"Ahhh the Serpent Society this time huh. Well this outta be a challenge." Philip says pulling out his Cyclone Memory

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

_Back in the Alleyway…_

"_**JOKER!"**_

"_**HENSHIN!" **_

Philip inserts his memory into the Double Driver which disappears and then reappears in Shotaro's Memory Driver and he pushes down on it and then inserts his Joker Memory.

"_**CYCLONE! JOKER!"**_

A gust of wind blows around Shotaro as black lines begin appearing on his left side face and soon pieces of the Double armor appear all around him and then form onto him.

…

The Serpent Society continues to rampage through the streets when all of a sudden a sound of a motorcycle is heard behind them. The Serpent Society turns around just as Double on his HardBoiler drives past each of them sending them tumbling to the ground. Double turns his motorcycle and stops in his tracks as the Serpent Society get back to their feet.

"Ahh the Kamen Rider. Just the person we were just looking for." King Cobra says

"_**Well Serpent Society…you got my attention." Double says **_

Double then stands sideways and flicks his left hand and points it outward.

"_**Now, count up your sins!" Double says **_

"Let's see if you can take down the Serpent Society!" King Cobra says as the Serpent Society charges forward.

Bushmaster charges forward first taking swings at Double with his blades dodging each and every strike and tries to twist kick Bushmaster in the face to which Bushmaster ducks under the kick just as Anaconda throws a punch at Double hitting him in the chest and sending him flying. Double gets back up just as Rattlesnake fires a blast of energy at Double hitting the Kamen Rider and sending him flying back some more.

"_**Man these guys are tough when their together." Shotaro says **_

"_**Shotaro let's switch up." Philip says **_

"_**Right." Shotaro says **_

Double stands back up and pulls out his Heat and Metal Gaia Memories and replaces the Cyclone Joker Memories. Just as he is about to push downwards on them King Cobra attacks from behind tying up Double in his snake body. Double quickly reacts.

"_**HEAT! METAL!" **_

Double's right side then turns bright red as his left side then turns silver and a staff appears on his back.

"What the!"

All of a sudden Double's red side heats up which begins burning away at King Cobra's skin making him yell in pain and forced to release Double who jumps up and flips back into the air. The Serpent Society regroup with King Cobra as his legs return to human form. Bushmaster hisses at Double and charges forward to which Double blocks his blades with his Metal Shaft and kicks Bushmaster in the chest making Bushmaster fall onto the ground as Death Adder charges forward jumping over Bushmaster and sharpening his claws and starts swinging them at Double who blocks each swing and strikes Death Adder in the head and in the chest with the end of his shaft making Death Adder stumble back as Bushmaster recovers. Double then takes out his Metal Memory and places it inside the staff.

"_**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **_

Both ends of the Metal Shaft begin burning up with flames spewing from the ends.

"_**METAL BRANDING!" Double yells **_

Double then slides forward on the ground and hits Bushmaster and Death Adder with both ends of his shaft as he slides by them stopping in his tracks just a few feet away from them as the two yell in pain and fall down to the ground. Rattlesnake charges forward and fires at Double who dodges the shots and switches out his Gaia Memories with the Luna and Trigger Gaia Memories.

"_**LUNA!"**_

"_**TRIGGER!" **_

"_**LUNA!" **_

"_**TRIGGER!" **_

Double's right side then turns bright yellow as his left side turns blue. Double points the Trigger Magnum at Rattlesnake and fires some shots at Rattlesnake who attempts to shoot the shots out of the air but to his amazement the shots bend around in the air before all head towards him from different directions and impact him sending him stumbling to the ground.

"_**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **_

"_**TRIGGER! FULL BURST!" Double yells **_

From the Trigger Magnum shots of yellow energy come out and fly at Rattlesnake hitting him at full power as Rattlesnake yells in pain as sparks fly from him and he falls down. King Cobra and Anaconda look in horror at their fallen comrades as the Kamen Rider had just beaten three of them in just mere minutes. Anaconda full of rage charges forward and swings her arms at Double extending them in his direction to which Double quickly fires at the hands hitting them away from him. Double then takes back out his Metal Memory and replaces the Trigger with Metal.

"_**METAL!"**_

"_**LUNA!"**_

"_**METAL!" **_

Double then takes his staff of his back and using the power of the Luna Memory extends it making it into a whip as he extends it at Anaconda hitting her a couple of times. Double then places the Metal Memory back into the shaft.

"_**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

"_**METAL ILLUSION!" Double yells**_

Using the shaft Double then creates some large golden rings in the air and then sends them flying at Anaconda with all the rings hitting her and taking her out. King Cobra in rage begins to charge at Double just as Double returns to his Cyclone Joker form.

"_**Time to end this." Double says **_

He takes out the Joker memory and places it on his side.

"_**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **_

Double begins to get lifted into the air by the sudden strong gust of wind forming beneath him and points his legs at King Cobra.

"_**JOKER EXTREME!" **_

Double flies at King Cobra splitting down the middle and exploding on direct contact with King Cobra sending him flying as Double floats back down to the ground. Double looks around at his handiwork of taking down the Serpent Society.

"_**Hmm not bad." Shotaro says **_

"_**We took down the entire Serpent Society. Not bad indeed Shotaro." Philip says **_

Just then a group of SHIELD transport ships fly overhead and hover in the sky above.

"_**Looks like SHIELD can clean up the mess. Let us go Shotaro." Philip says **_

"_**Already on it." Shotaro says as he walks away mounting his HardBoiler and driving off.**_

_From the SHIELD Helicarrier…_

"Amazing he took down the entire Serpent Society in just minutes." Maria Hill says

"And it seems he did have a lot more powers… Maria next time Double makes his appearance. I want you to bring him here to the Helicarrier. I'm going to make him a proposition." Nick Fury says

**Author's Note**

Hello there Kamen Rider and Avenger Fans…

That's right Kamen Rider Double meets the Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Now then…

Onto the Story Notes

So as you can tell yes this does take place before the Breakout during the time of the Mini-Episodes.

We need to meet Kamen Rider Double right?

Anyways because of this you can bet he will be around when the Breakout happens and will be fighting alongside Earth's Mightiest Heroes against Graviton as well as fighting some criminals during the initial breakout itself.

With the mention of the Dopants and Gaia Memory Dealers that means that yes I will have some Chapters in here where the Avenger's will be assisting Double himself in fighting against the remaining Gaia Memory Dealers and Dopants to see how they handle them.

I will also make Accel make his appearance as well sometime later on in the story and maybe even join the Avengers around the time some other heroes join as well.

And Finally I will be bringing in some other Kamen Riders into the story as well helping Double and the Avengers with some situations.


End file.
